Danny Trejo
Danny Trejo is one of the four survivor characters that appears in the Call of Duty: Black Ops ''Nazi Zombies map Call of the Dead. His point counter color is yellow. He was most famous for his role in the film Machete. He agreed to star in George Romero's movie Call of the Dead, along with Sarah Michelle Gellar, Micheal Rooker and Robert Englund. The film was based on research made of Group 935's experiments conducted with Element 115 decades ago. While filming, George Romero was taken away and killed by a real zombie, reanimating him. Zombies began reanimating rapidly at the Siberian outpost, causing the four celebrities to band together and fight off the hordes of undead. He, along with the other actors, came across Richtofen, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo trapped inside a locked room. Richtofen asked for their help in obtaining the golden rod and fixing the teleporter. In return, Richtofen gave them the WunderWaffe DG2 to help fight off the zombies. He was killed by zombies eventually along with the other celebrities. Quotes :"''That was no ordinary storm...THAT was Cucuy." :— Starting of a match :"Evil walks among us. It took George, and it'll try to take us too" :— Starting of a match :"Unless we figure out how to get the power back on, we won't live to see daybreak." :— Starting of a match ::El pan de los muertos (dead's bread)." ::— Upon getting multiple kills, it's a reference to the traditional mexican bread on "día de muertos" (Day of the Dead) ::"Them sound like fightin' words." ::— Upon getting a kill or multiple kills ::"You're the predator? Nahh. You're the prey." ::— Upon getting a headshot (a reference to the movie Predator, which Danny Trejo was in the 2010 remake). ::"I'm tired of your noise, little man!" ::— Upon killing a crawler ::"You wanna keep taking a beating?" ::— Said when killing a zombie ::"You think I'm scared? Haha." ::— After killing multiple zombies ::"I fucking broke you!" ::— Upon getting a kill. ::"Vamos a bailar! (Let's dance!)" ::— Upon getting multiple kills. ::"Haha Vandalos muertos! (Dead thiefs!)" ::— Upon getting multiple kills ::"Shit, I'ts like Soledad (Prison) all over again" ::— When being chased / surronded by a large group of zombies. ::"I'll walk right through you" ::— After getting a knife kill during Insta-kill ::"I'll stare you down chivala" ::— After getting multiple kills :::"Now this is the kind of shit we need." :::— When buying an SMG :::"This shit legal?" :::— When obtaining a Crossbow or China Lake. :::"I need ammo or this shit's gonna get ugly." :::— Out of ammo. :::"An empty gun is no use to anyone." :::— Low Ammo. :::"I ain't got nothing left." :::— Out of ammo. :::"No ammo!" :::— Out of ammo. :::"Those son-of-bitches are going down." :::— Buying an SMG. :::"Chamber's empty." :::— Switching to an empty weapon. :::"Shit, I got no ammo." :::— Holding an empty weapon. :::"I'm about to tear these fools apart." :::— Buying an SMG. :::"Hahaha, these fuckers ain't gonna last five minutes." :::— Buying an SMG. :::"I'll give these fools the education they never had." :::— Upon getting the FN FAL from the Mystery Box :::"I'm going to punish these zombies." :::— After getting a Commando from the Mystery Box :::"I don't even know what this is!" :::— After getting a V-R11. :::"I'ts shit like this thats gonna save our lives" :::— After getting an assault rifle from the box :::"Being scared won't help, having this will" :::— After getting an assault rifle from the box :::"Good against one, but not against many" :::— After getting a sniper rifle from the box :::"What a crazy day.. game inside a movie inside a game.. fuck! I don't know.." :::— Waiting for the Pack-a-Punch to finish. This is a reference to the fact that the setting for Call of the Dead is a movie set and that they are in a game: Call of Duty: Black Ops. "...inside a movie inside a game." :::"You got 10 seconds to give me back my gun machine...10...9..8..7.. believe me you don´t want me to get to zero." :::— Waiting for the Pack-a-Punch to finish. :::"If I live through this, I´m gonna get this Machine tattooed on my back." :::— Waiting for the Pack-a-Punch to finish. :::"This is a piece of fuckin' machinery right here." :::— After getting a Pack-a-Punch'd weapon. ::: Gallery DannyTrejoCallofTheDead.png Trivia *Danny Trejo is the second playable hispanic character, with the first being Fidel Castro. *Danny's favorite weaponary type is SMGs. Category:Characters Category:Call of the Dead Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Males